startrekventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Constellation Class
The Constellation-class Starship was a type of United Federation of Planets cruiser employed by Starfleet from the late 23rd century through the mid-24th century. . History The first prototypal Constellation-class ship, the U.S.S. Venture, was launched in 2270 as a vessel of scientific exploration, captained by T'Preea of Vulcan. The ship served as the first to have a fully integrated Humans/Vulcan crew. After their mission, the Constellation-class was recalled, and later released again. In 2285 the USS Hathaway was constructed by Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems at the Copernicus Ship Yards on Luna. Nearly a decade after the launch of the Hathaway, the second prototype for the class, the U.S.S Constellation, was still undergoing certification trials. During the early 24th century, the Constellation-class was noted for performing both deep-space exploration and defensive patrol duties. By the mid-2360s, this class of "old-style" star cruiser was on the fringe of being phased out of the fleet. Those that had been decommissioned, including the eighty-year-old Hathaway, were stripped of their offensive systems and rendered "warp inactive," which included the removal of all antimatter. Those that remained in service were typically relegated to transport duties. Constellation-class starships were also used in second-line service, including the hastily-organized Federation blockade during the Klingon Civil War. In 2369, commander of the ''Galaxy''-Class USS Enterprise-D, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, regarded his former command, the Constellation-class USS Stargazer as being "an overworked, underpowered vessel that was always on the verge of flying apart at the seams," adding, "in every measurable way, my ''Enterprise is a superior ship." (TNG: "Relics") Technical Data Propulsion Systems One notable feature of the ''Constellation-class was that it was one of the few classes in use mounted with four warp nacelles. This unique arrangement in a starship design was later found in one of the ''Nebula''-Class variants, as well as the Cheyenne-class and Prometheus-classes. During their original construction, Constellation-class Starships employed Avidyne engines. By the latter 24th century these had been replaced with more effective engines. Interior Design Main Bridge Although the layout of the main bridge of the Constellation-class of starships could be described as "standard" in terms of how Federation starship bridges are designed, the Constellation-class appeared to have two prominently different bridge types. These variations can be recognized between the USS Hathaway, launched in 2285, and the USS Stargazer, last active in 2355. The helm and navigation stations were located on the extreme port and starboard sides of the ship with the captain's chair near the center of the bridge. This gave the captain an unobstructed view of the viewscreen located at the front of the bridge. Next to the captain's chair, set less than a meter back and off to the right, was the first officer's chair with console. Directly behind the command chairs was the tactical station, with the engineering station to the far rear (on the port side) and science station to the far rear (starboard side). In front of the engineering station was an entryway to the bridge entryway. At the rear of the bridge, a tactical station was found on the far left with monitors along the back wall behind the captain's chair, with a second primary station located on the opposite side of the bridge. The primary stations were attached to the rear wall of the bridge; support railing partially enclosed that section from the front of the bridge. On either side of the rear wall monitors and between either primary station were two turbolifts. Along the port wall, directly to the left of the captain's chair and between the tactical station and the viewscreen, was the entryway to the captain's ready room. The U.S.S. Venture was equipped with the Hathaway-like bridge. Main Engineering Main engineering was where the ship's power systems were controlled and was the home of the ship's antimatter warp drive chamber and impulse engine controls. Crew Cabins Cabins aboard Constellation-class starships were of typical design associated with Federation starship of the era, providing spartan accommodations for the crew. Ships Commissioned Named *USS Venture (NCC 6343) *USS Hathaway (NCC-2593) *USS Stargazer (NCC-2893) *USS Victory (NCC-9754) Unnamed *NCC-7100 Uncertain *USS Magellan *USS Gettysburg Category:Starships Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Star Trek: Venture